


The Knight That Was

by EraSonata



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraSonata/pseuds/EraSonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a knight of Zakuul, and her emperor was a madman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When she was nineteen, the world tore.

Arcann declares himself Emperor and issues his first command.

It was duty so she obeyed.

(Her parents are Scions)

Blue blades clashed against magenta. Sabers tore through robes. Scions screamed as they were cut down by those they once called brothers.

(She killed her family.)

(It is duty and she obeys, and she thinks they understood, but she doesn’t have time to ask as her saberstaff cuts down her mother and catches her father on the next swing. They were Scions and she is a Knight, and it is duty so she obeys.)


	2. Chapter 2

When she was nineteen, she left her home.

Morning dawned bright and shining upon the Spire and Emperor Arcann called for war.

(She does want to fight, not when the blood of her family stains her saber.)

Her memories of the core worlds are full of lives and worlds destroyed. She watched as skytroopers gunned down crowds and listened as men died.

(She thinks billions of lives for one Emperor is too much)

She executes those who would dare to rebel and maybe some who don’t are caught under her blade too. Some curse and others beg, they all died.


	3. Chapter 3

When she was twenty two, she did not return to Zakuul

Knights were needed in the Core Worlds, so she remained, stationed on a Star Fortress above Nar Shaddaa.

(She does not want to return to Zakuul, its glory now tainted by the madman who is her Emperor)

The Exarch uses Nar Shaddaa as an example of all that is wrong with the Core Worlds. She doesn’t argue.

(But Nar Shaddaa is also a place where people go to disappear and start anew.)

She patrols the streets and watches the people.

She wonders when their world would be set aflame.


	4. Chapter 4

When she was twenty four, she betrayed her Emperor.

(There is a Scion in front of her, frightened and alone, about to be cut down by her Knight Captain.

She does not think, she moves, and her saberstaff is out, blades whirling. The Knight Captain blocks her blow, but it is enough time for the scion to run.

Then she is left with the wrath of a man betrayed and she too flees.

And as she runs through the streets of Nar Shaddaa she knows there is no where to go, no place the Eternal Empire will not find her.)


End file.
